Central City's Finest
by GoodbecomesGreat
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki? Wilson? Prince? Wayne? Wells...it was Wells. That was his last name. He was Naruto Wells, and he was the Yellow Flash. Central City's first Hero, and the only one capable of stopping Zoom.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Flash

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Wells, one of twins, was born in the city of Vancouver, Canada, on October 10th to Tess Morgan, and an unknown partner. It was a late birth, and tricky; the power was out at the hospital.

Lighting had struck the building.

Naruto grew up an only child in so many ways. He was never told about his sibling, never learned the truth about him. Instead, he embraced the life of an only child with a working single mom.

Until Tess Morgan met Dr. Harrison Wells. A brilliant scientist who was kind and cheerful with an upbeat nature. Harrison never wanted kids, and Naruto could feel the divide between them. He didn't mind the distance. He had his mother; he didn't need a father. So long as Dr. Wells made his mother happy, then Naruto would let him stick around and ignore the weight in the air whenever his mother left them alone together. Neither knew how to interact with the other when she wasn't around.

The dynamic stuck for two years. Dr. Wells married his mother, and at six years old, Naruto walked her down the aisle.

Six months later, Jesse Chambers Wells was born, and everything changed.

Dr. Wells and Naruto had finally found common ground. Jesse became the string that connected them. They still weren't family, at the time Naruto didn't think they'd ever be, but they both could ignore the distance as long as their two girls were happy.

Then the worst happened.

Less than two years after Jesse's birth, Naruto lost his mother, and Dr. Wells lost his wife.

Things changed after that.

After losing his wife, Dr. Wells grew bitter and cynical. He could have sent Naruto away. In the months following his mother's death, Naruto had nightmares every night about being separated from Jesse. It never happened, and the world moved on.

But Naruto didn't. He never moved past his mother's death.

There was something she never told him. He'd always suspected something was fishy about his upbringing. That's why he started searching for the truth. Award-winning reporter for the high school paper, Columbia graduate, with a brief internship at the Daily Planet. Never any doubt in his mind as to his mission in life; investigative reporter was the only career for him. Secrets unveiled, mysteries revealed; that was his motto. He wanted to be the next Cronkite, the next Lane, the next Bernstein. He wanted to belong in their ranks.

He wanted to belong somewhere.

After college, Dr. Wells's patent royalties started him on a trip around the world. Once Naruto turned in exclusive photos on the civil war in Vlatava, freelance assignments took him the rest of the way, twice. Along the way, he saw justice served and injustice done. He witnessed the human heart in action and saw all the things a camera could never capture. And he never lacked for companionship; he dated rich celebrities, foreign models, cute princesses that thought they could own him. He turned down at least three marriage proposals from women who wanted him to settle down. But even if he'd wanted to settle down with them, he couldn't have. He was still searching for something. A part of him that was missing.

Eventually, even he needed a break from the world tour. He promised himself a year back home and, fooling himself into thinking he'd be able to leave again; Naruto settled down at Central City's Picture News, a prestigious daily tabloid light on the text and heavy on the snapshot. And as a young man in an exciting town, he dived head-first into the dating pool...and hit his head on a very shallow bottom.

The irony was staggering. Embarrassingly enough, the news game was crawling with people who dig everywhere but into their own souls. So many of the women he met were utterly superficial, more concerned with the size of their dress than the righting of wrongs around them. Their idea of 'advocacy journalism' was penning a movie review.

Naruto tried like hell to date within his species, hoping to find someone that understood that not only understood the strange schedule of an investigative reporter but was just as passionate. No matter who or where he dated, no one focused on the world around them. His dates were forever jockeying for attention, more focused on themselves than the wrongs of the world.

To his growing disappointment, Naruto had to face the truth of the matter. It wasn't the female population that was at fault.

It was him.

He worked too much. He ran out on too many dates. He was too invested in searching for the elusive answer to a question he couldn't explain even when he tried.

Naruto just felt different. He didn't know why, but his entire life, it felt like he was...disconnected from the world around. Like he was vibrating on a different frequency.

While following the hundredth tip on the thousandth crime story, he finally found a clue.

Lighting struck.

S.T.A.R Labs Particle Accelerator was being turned on, and half of Picture News was covering the story. Naruto was at the CCPD crime lab interviewing P. Spivot, the CSI covering the murder of Boss Vanelli.

"Sorry...I know you were looking for a story," Patty said, and she shrugged. "But, I'm going to have to rule suicide."

"You sure?" Naruto asked. "I talked to he detectives working the case. They want to nab Jack Giacomo for the killing. Their case-"

"Can't hinge on this," Patty said. She tapped the case file on her desk. Powder burns...paraffin test...solid evidence. Vanelli might have wanted to point the finger at Giacomo on his way out...but he did it sloppily."

Naruto flipped his notepad closed and stood up. "A mobster's suicide isn't front-page news. I'll leave it to you to break it to the detectives. They were really looking forward to seeing their names under my by-line."

"Well, you are pretty famous. Naruto Wells, the best reporter in Central City!" Patty laughed. "A lot of people would give an arm and a leg to be featured in one of your articles. Having you write about them would put'em in interesting company."

"An arm and a leg, huh?" Naruto smiled. "How about a date?"

"I didn't know you were into cops?" Patty grinned, and Naruto leaned over her desk.

"Only the pretty ones." He said. "So, how about it? Are you free tonight?"

Patty nodded. "This was my last case for the night. Barry will pick up the others in the morning. Just let me file this, and I'm all yours for the night."

Naruto stood up and watched the blonde CSI stroll out of the lab. He didn't know what it was...but there was something about her.

Above him, thunder rumbled.

He looked up at the dark clouds gathering outside the open skylights on the ceiling.

_I should close those for her._ Naruto thought, and he did just that. Walking over to the dial on the wall, he spun it slowly, and the soft hum of motors filled the lab as the skylights closed.

Lighting flashed inside the dark clouds. Faster than he could see, a stray arc shot towards the city heading straight for Naruto. Unknown to him, underneath his feet, energy from the Particle Accelerator coursed through the ground. It covered the electric wires leading up into the building and traveled through the walls until it touched Naruto's fingertips.

Naruto flew backward as the lighting struck.

Inside his body, Speedforce energy surged, infecting and altering his DNA.

* * *

**_Prologue to the Naruto & Flash crossover story I'm working on!_**

**_This story will be connected to my Arrow & Naruto story. Won't say how right now, but I will give everyone two hints..._**

**_...Orphan Black and Naruto's signature Jutsu_**


End file.
